FoxZ
FoxZ FoxZ is a fanfiction based on a zombie apocalypse, but with a twist. If you see any grammatical errors, go ahead and correct them, but otherwise, don't add anything without Glorybringer's permission. Based on a dream I had, but dreams don't give me enough info, do they? The genre of this is mildly gory and packed full of action. Main characters: Cairo, Isis, Seth Introduction Just about 13 years ago, everything changed for the worse. The first reported death from the disease BWRV-2 (Later known as Zombie Rabies) sparked panic throughout the highly advanced community of foxes, and with no vaccine or cure for it, everyone was vulnerable. The pathogen began as a small project by a rouge nation, but quickly turned for the worse as the disease was accidentally released into the public. At first, nobody knew, and life was normal. Finally, though, the symptoms began to show up all over the city of Goddan (The most populous city in the world at the time.) The symptoms include: - Very mild insanity at fourth year, continually gets worse until you are mostly insane by the 6th year. -At the fifth year sometimes brain ceases to send signals to certain body parts, like the legs, paws, or rarely, spine. -Eventually you will die around the end of year six or the beginning of year seven. -Outbursts of aggression and wooziness are common beginning around year two or three. -Hair stops growing around the third year and toenails and fingernails stop growing around the second year. After the symptoms started, people noticed, but after the first death, people began to notice symptoms a lot. What they did not know was that you could be infected for two years without the symptoms. The disease traveled throughout waterways and coughing. Within 8 more years, most of the world became infected with the horrible disease. Now, there are a lot of zombies. After death, the disease reanimates dead cells and takes control of the body. The few infected survive under harsh control in camps by an authoritarian government of uninfected survivors working to find a cure in Goddan. They treat the infected poorly, as if they were like Dinner, under control by a greater force. As if they were test hamsters. There is nothing we can do, except for wait for the right moment. -"What Has Happened Before Death," By an unknown third-yearer Chapter One: Hardships Cairo woke up in his suburban house in northwestern Corrios. Corrios was one of the weakest states of Pyrrhia. Of course, after the outbreak of the virus, it just fell apart and the small population died off relatively quickly. Cairo remained residing there at the age of 12 with his parents He was infected by some random bozo about 3 months ago.'' Great, long life for me then. No hair loss or any side effects for at least a couple of months. A year of relatively normal life.'' He got out of bed and walked out of his room into the dreary neighborhood, surrounded by hilly forests on all sides and with a few large broken-down and looted wooden houses. They were running out of food and water, as most nearby sources were heavily polluted or depleted. They got food from farming, but they were having a bad harvest from the little sunlight that had peeked out lately. Cairo walked back inside to find his family waking up. "Hi mom!" Cairo said, jumping to hug her. "Honey, there is no need to jump all over me every morning." She said, pushing Cairo off of her. "Go make some breakfast with some carrots and beets." Cairo ran over to the dusty cabinets and took out some carrots and beets, sliced them up, put some stew in a bowl, and put three bowls down. "Good boy." Cairo's mother said, plopping a seat next to him. "Where is your father? He's been since last night, he should be back by now..." She said, creasing her brow. She seemed genuinely worried about Cairo's father. "Maybe he just hasn't found what he is looking for yet." Cairo suggested. "I could go look for him if you wa-" "No." Cairo's mother interrupted firmly. "You will not leave this general area until you are allowed to by your father. We already talked about this, honey dear. We can't risk you going out there. Maybe there will be a zombie or something." "Well, I don't really have too long to do this, you know, and there hasn't really been anything crazy happening in the middle of the forest, you know." "Do not argue with your mother!" She yelled. Cairo lashed his tail. Why do I never get to do this sort of stuff? ''He thought. ''I can be good at scavenging the ruins. I can learn, easy-peasy. Cairo finished his carrot and beet stew and put the bowl on the dusty and chipped marble counter. He would go out. After they tended to the gardens, Cairo went back inside and continued to think of how he would escape. Would he just run out there in the middle of the night to find his father, or would he trick his mother into going out? He didn't know. At night, Cairo's father still hadn't come back. Cairo decided to go look for him early in the morning. Cairo got out of bed and sneaked across the dusty floorboards and out the front door. There hadn't been a single zombie around here in 2 months. He was certain that there was no threat in the forest in front of him. Cairo wandered into the woods, one moon casting a little pool of light in front of him, the other two too faint to see. He kept on at it like that for a while. He was about to turn back around when he finally caught a glimpse of a shadow. He followed the object to an opening, where he saw a horribly disfigured fox laying on the ground. Cairo gasped. The problem was, this fox was Cairo's father. Chapter 2: Terrible News Cairo was taken aback from this horror in front of him. How could somebody do this? He could barely tell that it was his father; the body was a horrible disemboweled mess and it was rather disturbing. Cairo felt like he had puked out his entire body. That was... IS... not too good. '' Cairo began sulking away to tell his mother the terrible news, but about halfway back he heard a rustling noise. Cairo quickly turned around, startled. He saw nothing in the near pitch darkness, so he just continued on towards the moons. Once again, there was a rustling sound, and Cairo turned around again, only to find something jumping out of the bushes and hitting Cairo really hard in the head. Cairo stumbled, beginning to see stars. ''No no no no no... Cairo was hit again, falling unconscious. WIPCategory:Fanfictions Category:Super-Fanon Category:Glorybringer's Fanfics